Will They Still Love me? I don't Think so!
by Midnight mermaid
Summary: D.J's life is twisted, I'm a vampire who's an international pop star! She loved her best friend but are sparks flying with someone new. RATED MATURE FOR LEMON! but there's an alternate chapter for it for younger viewers
1. Chapter 1

**First of all I'm sorry to say I used the same characters from my Pichi Pichi Pitch Fanfiction. BUT in my defense I stink at making names so………..you're going to see D.J gain but she's not a mermaid and you're going to see Hero again but he's not a dragon. ONE MORE THING I have my own characters in here and Hero and D.J haven't met before in here so sit back relax, read, and review.**

I walk the street a quarter past midnight. It's quiet except for the occasional yells of people who need anger management and cars beeping because they can't drive. I look up and see a billboard with a picture of me on it.

"Is this the person I want to be, or do I want to be……." I thought but my stomach growled.

"Man I'm hungry! I wonder if there are any good snacks around." I walk around the ally and see a man kicking a building.

"Stupid job, stupid boss, stupid house………….." the man said getting angrier by the minute.

"He looks delicious" I said then closed my eyes. I opened them again but my pupil got straight edge thin (cool it almost rhymes)

You hear a screech come from the night sky and a wave of bats come and surround me.

"Before I feed I like to change" I said then transformed, went from wearing jeans, converse and a black shirt, to black boots and a black denim short dress with a collar.

"What the hell was that" the angry man said and went into the shadows to find the source of the sound.

A bat screeches and a voice eerily says "it's not safe to walk around at night." I come out of the shadows to reveal myself to the man

"What do you care sqank" he said about to charge.

She disappeared then reappeared behind the man.

"What the hell" he froze in shock

"You know that really hurt my feelings and you know what I do to people who hurt my feelings" I bare my long, extremely sharp fangs and dig them into his neck flesh.

The man grew quiet then a couple minutes later fell to the ground.

Once again the bats surrounded me in a black haze and I returned to normal clothes. (you know black shirt, jeans, etc.)

Wiping a drip of blood from my mouth I said "He wasn't so bad but I prefer younger meals."

Walking past the fallen body I smelt a fatal stench and said "and food that actually smell better."

As I walked through my house door I was greeted by my little sister "Welcome home Onee-chan" Anju said bowing. "Did you have a nice dinner" she asked taking my jacket.

"It was ok I could have done better" I said going up the stairs. "Where's Karin?"

"She's upstairs in her room" she said opening the door to go outside.

"Are you going out to eat" I asked before disappearing up the stairs

"Yes I'll be back later" she said the left with Boogie crying "I don't want to go, Anju!"

I ran up to my room with all my recording equipment (for what you will soon find out)

I put on the head phones and started practicing……….. (FYI none of these songs are mine)

"It just take some time little girl your in the middle of the ride everything, everything we be just fine everything, everything will be alright" I took the headphones of and sat on my bed.

News articles, magazine clips all saying "D.J climbed the charts!" or "We Luv D.J" spread out across the wall.

"Pathetic, humans are so simple minded!" I said ripping an article of the wall. "I'm just famous because I'm bored. Anyone can be a rock star"

Getting off the bed and heading I walked to the window and opened the curtain. The full moons light made me feel warm inside.

"I wonder would they still love me if they knew I was a blood sucker" I said baring my large fangs as the bats screeched in delight.

_To be continued……….._

**Me: so technically in this story I'm part of Karin's family. And I'm a pop star.**

**Karin: But I don't get what the story is going to be about goes into deep thought**

**Me: Well there are going to be vampire hunters, my best friends, Hero is going to make a big dent in my life as D.J **

**Karin: Hey aren't you different from other vampires because you are indestructible……. **

**Me: jumps over to cover Karin's mouth OK! We'll leave that secret for next chapter**

**Karin: finally gets hands of mouth you are a very bad younger sister must you abuse your onee-chan so?**

**Me: glare shut up **


	2. When Everything was going right

WAIT WAIT WAIT! I HAVE SOMETHING TO SAY! WHEN I SAID THAT HERO AND D.J DIDN"T MEET FORGET ABOUT IT! THEY"RE BEST FRIENDS! OKAY NOW THAT I GOT THAT ACROSS LET"S BEGIN WITH CHAPTER 2!

"Thanks for coming to my concert guys you've all been a great help! All the money from the tickets will be going to charity and don't forget you guys get something special. When you leave don't forget to grab an autograph shirt by yours truly and a cd too. Bye!" I said running back stage

"D.J, D.J, D.J" the crowd cheered as they walked out the stadium.

"Nine o'clock wow its late!" I said grabbing a bottle of water from fridge.

"Well you did great D.J your going to be big!" Kevin Kevin is my manager, he may be 17 but he's a famous.

"Thanks Kevin I have you to thank for all this" I said giving him a soft angelic smile.

He admired it for a moment reaching for her when someone came in.

"You did awesome D.J" Hero came in with a cheery smile. Hero in this story became my assistant manager.

Kevin sucked his teeth leaving the room.

"I have something for you" he said holding something

"I wanna see it please" I started chasing him around the room

"Nope I don't think I wanna give it to you" he said sticking his tongue out at me

"Your so…………." I started then tripped over the chair and landed in his arms.

"This reminds me of something" he said picking up the presents. "Here"

He handed me a bouquet of flowers and a teddy bear "thanks a lot Hero."

"Why do I have feelings for her, she's beautiful, smart, nice, no wonder I do. If I could just hold her in my arms once I would" Kevin said looking jealously through the crack of the door.

"Kevin!" I screamed

He flinched a moment than came in.

"Me and Hero are going to the park you want to come" I asked smelling the flowers

"Sure let's go" he said and we left the room

Crickets sang, the moonlight shone down on the pond in the middle of the quiet park.

"Why did we come to the park at night" Kevin asked

"Well I was ummm" I thought but couldn't tell them why I really wanted to come

"I'm starving and right now Hero looks very delicious" I thought turning red as my fangs slowly came out slowly.

"D.J, are you ok" Hero asked because I stopped suddenly in the path

Kevin just looked at me with a puzzled look.

"I'm just so hungry" slowly I trudged to Hero and out my arms around him

Right when I was going to sink my teeth into his neck a voice behind me scared the crap out of me.

"Well D.J isn't it a surprise to see you around here" Karin said pulling me away

Anju pulled my hand showing me someone alone sitting on the bench.

"When your done come straight home" she said then went to help Karin distract the two boys.

"So how's everything" Karin asked checking on me ever second

"Nothing much so who are you again I'm not good with faces" Kevin said looking for me but Anju caught his attention.

Anju eyes him up and down as if something is wrong with him

"May I ask what you're looking at" he asked annoyingly.

"Nothing" she said as I came walking behind her.

"So we better go now huh" I said pulling Anju's arm signaling her we really have to go.

Anju pulled Karin's arm and said "sorry boys but we're taking her home now"

"Well ok but D.J don't I get a hug goodbye?" Hero asked politely

"I'm just not feeling up to it" I said nervously moving away

"Hey wait" Kevin said pulling me around

He saw a flash of red on my white shirt as I quickly turned away

"Yea I'll see you guys tomorrow" I said running away

It's now midnight in the park, me, Anju, and Karin are still walking

"This is why you don't over feed" Karin said pointing fingers in my face. From over feeding my clothes are now covered with blood.

"Be quiet Karin you give not suck" I said sarcastically

"Thank you Anju for making sure I didn't bite Hero" I said giving Anju a hug

She was silent but wrapped her arms around me as well

"Hey what didn't you just suck Hero's blood you could have just erased his memory" she said simple mindedly then realized why.

"Onee-chan was always simple minded" Anju said sternly

"Anju you're so mean" Karin yelled at her sister

I giggled at them for a moment then noticed the pre-school write in front of me

"Hey D.J isn't this the pre-school Papa sent you to, hey!" Karin asked but then noticed me running to the little park near it.

Karin and Anju chased after me as I began to ride the swing

"Have I ever told you about the first time I talked to Hero?" I asked Karin as she sat on a bench.

"I want to know" Boogie-kun said

"Since when are you interested in these things" Anju asked

"Well she's going to tell anyway so" Boogie said

"I want to know" Karin said

Flashback:

_Me: Mrs.Keane can you push me on the swing?_

_Teacher: Not right now D.J-chan I'm busy._

_I run off to the swing and climb on top_

_Me: I can push myself_

_I swing back and forth but can't move_

_Me: I can't move oh well I'll get down_

_looks down but freeze with fear_

_Me: I can't, I can't get down!_

_I begin to cry and Hero hears me_

_Hero: I'll catch you_

_I wipe my tears so it looks like I wasn't crying_

_Me: I can get down myself_

_Hero: Ok see ya later_

_Me: Ok I lied I can't get down I started to cry again_

_Hero: Jump_

_Me: But I might hurt you_

_Hero: It's ok just jump_

_Me: you promise_

_Hero: promise_

_I jumped off the swing and into his arms_

_Me: thank you Hero-kun_

_Hero: Promise_

_Me: Promise what?_

_Hero: I promise you that when we become grown-ups I'll push you on the swing_

_Me: I'm going to hold you to that pwomise. _

End Flashback

"That's so sweet" Karin said in her baby voice

"We should go home now" Anju said walking away

"Ok let's go……….." I said getting of the swing but suddenly a splash of blood went flying from my body.

"D.J!" Karin and Anju bellowed

I wrapped my arms around the knife that struck me and fell to the floor.

Anju conjured her bats and bared her fangs in anger and Karin did the same

"Don't move or you'll be next!"

_TO BE CONTINUED……….._


	3. Chapter 3

Karin and Anju stopped in their tracks still enraged at the savage event.

The stranger walked over to the motionless body and examined it.

"I never thought this little girl would be a vampire."

Anju glared and replied "I knew there was something wrong with you."

The slayer came out of the shadows to reveal his identity.

"Kevin!" Karin shrieked wide eyed. He snickered his evil laugh and put his hand on Anju's face. She tried to bite it but he pulled away quickly.

"Three vampires for the picking, man am I a lucky person." He knelt down between D.J and picked her up in his arms so that she was on his lap.

"Don't you dare" Karin threatened taking a step forward. He pulled out a gun from his pocket and aimed it at her. She froze with fear as the nasal was aimed at her heart.

"Good little……." He started but shrieked in pain. The once motionless girl had wrapped her arms violently around him and sank her fangs into his bare neck.

"D.J!" Karin rejoiced. A couple of seconds past and D.J finally retracted her fangs as Kevin's body fell to the floor.

"D.J your alive!" Karin said about to give her a hug but stopped when she noticed the knife.

Anju also retracted her fangs and said "Let's go now mother might be worried."

They were about to leave when D.J realized Kevin's motionless body. "You'll forget this happened and if you ever threaten my sisters again next time I won't give you a warning." She put her finger on his lips and erased his memory.

"D.J" Karin called as they left.

"Coming" she replied

"We're home" D.J said entering the door taking her shoes off as her sisters followed.

"D.J, are you alright I had a feeling something was wrong and…" she was going to finish when Henry Marker came into the room crying.

"D.J I was so worried about you. I thought something was wrong and, and" he said chasing his daughter around the room.

"Dad I'm alright…." She said but suddenly collapsed to the floor.

"D.J" everyone cried as they rushed to her aid.

"What is this?!" her father said about to touch the knife when she shrieked "NO!"

"But D.J if we don't take it out you won't stop bleeding" her mother protested

Ren came down the stairs to see what the fuss was about. He walked over to D.J and say next to her.

"But mom it hurts a lot" she cried bending over so her mother can get a better look at it

"Wow" she said looking close at it

"What?" everyone replied

"Well the knife is in a cross shaped, stainless steal, and apparently covered in holy water. I'm surprised you're not dead."

"It hurts" D.J replied with tears rolling down her face "And I can't take it out because it….HOLY CRAP!" she screamed as Ren quickly took the blood cover knife out of her back.

"Now will you shut up" Ren asked getting of the floor

Evil eyes fell upon Ren and a chill ran up her back

"So do I have 3 to run" he asked cautiously

D.J shook her head back and forth angrily

"2" he asked

"I am going to kick your ass Ren!"

Karin, Carrera, and Henry laughed until Carrera got a concerned face.

"What's the matter mom?" Karin asked curiously

"When I was near her she had a fever" she said worryingly

"But vampires aren't suppose to get sick" Henry said concerned

"I know but how and why?"

Karin looked away pretending not to know the answer to that. (She really didn't know)


	4. Something is not right

Chapter 4 rewrite! I got bored with the other one and people apparently didn't like it so I'm going to switch it for now. If you liked the old one before tell me and I'll bring it back ok…………………ENJOY!

Morning has finally come after a night that seemed endless. Sleep in the morning or at night? What ever floats my boat. I feel warm and my head and heart are pounding at a mile a minute. What the heck. That's never happened before.

"Can I come in" Karin asked as she quietly tapped on the door

I put on a robe trying to figure things out and slowly opened the door a crack.

"What can I do for you" I asked with no expression on my face.

She sweat dropped and asked "mom wanted me to take your temperature. Is that ok with you?"

I opened the door fully and nodded my approval. She stuck the thermometer in my mouth and started asking questions. Here comes a very long list of the Maaka complaints.

"Are you ok?"

I shrugged no

"Is there anything you want"

I shook no

"Do you want me to get you something to eat"

No

"Are you going to work?"

I nodded yes

"You shouldn't do that, you can get worst, and bad things can happen, and you might step in dog poo and and………………"

I got angry and the second that thermometer beeped I yelled "will you please shut up"

She looked at me with puppy dog eyes, wrapped her arms around me and said "when you yell that means you care. Since you yell at me a lot you must care about me a lot. Yay!"

The thermometer beeped again and we both looked down. 108.9 is what it said. The expression on Karin's face depends so I'm guessing that's not normal to be that hot.

"D.J we need to take you to a hospital. Normal humans usually die from this temperature" she said tugging my arm lightly.

I stood my ground saying "But I'm not a normal human. I bet it'll pass in a day." I stepped into my closet and two minutes later came our with converse, jean shorts, and a black and red sweater hoody. My hair in a ponytail because I felt as if though I was overheating.

"I'm telling you as a big sister not to go to that recording studio today!" she said waving her finger at me.

I grabbed the doorknob and turned it saying "As an international rock star I'm going anyway."

Was it me or was it really cold today. Right now I'm regretting wearing shorts but I felt so hot. Maybe Karin was right, no I'm fine. I reached the studio and took the elevator to my floor.

I reached out to press a button but there were a lot more then usual and they were spinning. So this is what a human feels like when they're sick.

"Good morning" I could barely say because my body felt so weak

"D.J you don't look so good" Hero said bringing me a chair

"I'm fine really" I said almost slamming into the chair he brought

"Are you sure?"

"I'm fine! I said I'm fine!" I said then turned away from him

My blood pressure rising with this fever, I don't think this is going to end well. I tried to pick up the stereo that was in my way of rolling but I couldn't.

"What the heck!" my strength was gone, natural, super natural all. My craving for blood has gone down too. Something strange is going on and I don't like it.

With all my thinking the room began to spin. Slow at first but then it picked up speed.

"I think I'm going to be sick" I collapsed onto the floor and didn't want to move. I began to weep, the heat was overwhelming and so was the pounding. I closed my eyes and didn't open them for a while. I mustn't wanted to lay there. "Will somebody kill me"


	5. CONTEST AT END TELL FRIENDS! medicine!

Chapter 5 finally up! YAY! LET"S THROW A PARTY! (--)' I'm too tired to party. I stayed up writing for you people so I hope to show some appreciation by you guys commenting! KAY KAY! TILL THE END!

After what seemed like forever I opened my eyes. I thought I Must have been out for at least a couple of hours. Where am I? I'm not at the recording studio. There's a towel on my head. It's cold, it's comforting. I try to get up but then instantly fall back down.

"Still not well enough to get up I see" a voice said coming from the kitchen. My eyes are still blurry from the tears but I can see a figure coming towards me with a tray. I back up as far as I could taking the blanket with me, hid, due to instinct to stay away from unfamiliar things.

I knew that voice "Kevin?"

He sat down next to me put a cup to my mouth and I took a sip. It was tea, very good as a matte of fact. "How could you tell it was me?"

I smiled blindly "You smell weird"

He laughed lightly and tried to put a sandwich to my mouth but I ducked away and hid under the blanket.

"Now don't act like a baby. You have to eat something before you take your medicine. It's tuna" he sang

"No, I don't want it!" I said taking the blanket and throwing it over him

"Meril Inugami you will eat the sandwich because I won't let you back into the studio!"

I glared at him "How dare you call me by my real name!"

**AUTHOR NOTE: D.J is only her stage name lol. I take my other story reviews to heart. Her real name is Meril Inugami so she changed her European name to Japanese to. You shall continue! **

He laughed and stuffed the sandwich in my mouth. I didn't chew and was so tempted to spit the sandwich on him.

"Hero's coming over. If you don't take your medicine I won't let him in."

I immediately started chewing after he said that. It's not that I have feelings for him or anything. Not me not a human. Im not gonna make the same mistake as my sister.

"What's that?" I asked pointing on the table. I love shiny things.

"Do you believe in vampires?" he asked reaching for the shiny object

That has got to be the stupidest question to ask me. Duh I believe in vampires I am a vampire. He used to know that but then I erased his memory

"Yeah why"

"Well this object is a knife in the shape of a cross, made of stainless steal"

"yeah yeah the same one you stabbed me with" I thought

"Well It's special you want to know why"

"Let me guess………………you spit shined it then it fell into the toilet then you cleaned it again. Now you're complaining" I said taking the medicine with the tea. To tell the truth I do feel a little bit better

"Very close, it's smothered in a couple of different herbs said to kill a vampire. I read in a book when this stabbed into a vampire they will slowly turn into a human, lose their invulnerability, and then die. So technically they die from the inside out."

"That has got to be the most boring story I have ever heard. How was my toilet answer close? Wait! Did he say kill a vampire?! First turn into a human? That's how I feel Now does that mean…………….I'm dieing"

"Hey Kevin?"

"Yea"

"If you happened to stab a certain vampire with this cross how would you be able to reverse the effect?"

"That I don't know yet. But why would I want to know"

This cannot be good. I'm dying. That doesn't sound fun. I don't want to die yet. Die…………die…………die? NO!

"NO!!" I yelled in pure horror

"What's wrong?"

"I don't want to die! I don't want to die!"

"Who said you're going to die?" he asked puzzled

"It's already begun. I'm turning human! I don't wanna die Kevin!"

"WHY ARE YOU GONNA DIE!" he said grabbing me by the shoulders and turning my face to him

"IM A VAMPIRE! YOU STABBED ME THE OTHER NIGHT! NOW IM SICK BECAUSE OF THAT CROSS! I DON"T WAN TO DIE! I'M A VAMPIRE! NO NO NO NO! I DON"T WAN TO DIE!" I yelled in his face

I immediately retreated and cupped my mouth. Did I just say all that. That cannot be good.

"Hello anyone home I brought cheesecake!" Hero said in the doorway

**AUTHOR NOTE: Meril's favorite food is cheesecake, human or vampire she loves it. But is it me or does Hero seem like a little air head. I luv air heads! Here's the ending.**

Kevin looked at me with eyes of terror. Give me that little smile Kevin. Smile and say I think the fevers gone to your head. Please…………Please smile.

"Kevin Please something" I pleaded

I just boasted my most precious secret in the world to a vampire hunter. What should I do? Im going to die either from the sickness or from embarassment!

**CONTEST TIME!: You decide chapter 6. Decide what should happen in comments and the contest shall be over by the time I say it's over so leave comments more than one if you want! Here are the choices:**

**1. Meril erases Kevin's memory with what little vampire power she has left**

**2. Kevin thinks it's a joke and makes her go back to bed**

**3. Kevin believes her and tries to kill her**

**4. Kevin believes her and tries to help her**

**Or my favorite!**

**5. TURN EVERYBODY INTO PUPPIES AND HAVE A SUB STORY**

**also original ideas from viewers shall be accepted to. The winner shall have their idea for chapter six posted and thanks shall be said. Those who do not win this contest I will use their ideas for future chapters! HAPPY WRITING! midnight **


	6. This'll knock your socks off

**OoO I am so sorry for taking forever! I really am! All my loyal fans Im so sorry for making you wait so long! But in my absence I have read all the comments and I got a very exciting story to right! If you were wondering where I've been, working on my you tube account! I'd appreciate if you guys would check it out too ****/mermaid31894 anywho……………..Let's get on with the story!**

The room fell quiet. It felt as if you made a sound you would lose a very important game. The silence made me on edge. The fever was rising again and I couldn't think straight.

The wind blew fiercely outside. The light patter of rain started to break the silence and I was a little relieved.

"I'll come back again later" Hero called as he slowly walked away to duck away from the storm.

This can't be happening. Kevin don't stare at me like that, please stop. Your making me feel so…………..god I can't even think of a word to describe how I feel.

For what seemed like forever my tears stopped and he just looked away.

"That's a very funny joke D.J, I tell you about my life, what I do, I thought you would understand"

He stood up quickly and flashed a light smile my way.

"I'm just kidding I know your kidding. I sure had you fooled, guess I am funny! I'm going to cool down your towel again you must be warm"

With that he walked away.

"You have got to be kidding me! He doesn't believe me! HE'S NOT EVEN FUNNY" I said as I stood up.

I tilted my head to the side "ok who would believe that? Ok Ok I got this! Think D.J think!"

I paced back and forth and then it hit me! Literally it hit me! I ran into his book shelf and a book of Vampire philosophy hit me right on the top of my head! I'll show him!

I removed the blanket and took two paces up to a mirror!

"WHAT THE HELL!!"

I had color, I was shorter and judging by the bump on my head a lot more clumsier! HOW TE HECK DO HUMANS LIVE LIKE THIS! Apparently he changed my sweater and shirt and gave me one of his giant shirts. I froze and slowly lifted the shirt. I sighed in relief when I saw that my shorts were still on.

"At least he's no pedophile"

"Who's not a pedophile?" he asked carrying the cold towel and more tea

"D.J sit back down your going to get yourself more sick"

For once I did as I was told.

He put the towel on my head, turned on the tv, and sat next to me sipping his own cup of tea.

I thought he would switch to the sports channel but instead he put on Spongebob. I love sponge bob!

I sweat dropped. "I never felt so….so…..happy and at ease before"

I snuck a peak at Kevin when he wasn't looking.

Snow white hair (you don't see that around much oo) and light green eyes. I swear if I wasn't careful watching him he would………….

"Oh crap…." he turned to face me, our faces not even an inch away.

"What can I help you with?" he said in a whisper apparently not wanting to make too much noise so I don't get a headache. I don't know but in that minute I just did the stupidest thing I could have ever done.

** hi hi people author note time! I'm gonna start using little faces to demonstrate a sweat drop and other emotions that are kinda hard to describe! So anyway I hope you enjoy!**

I grabbed his hand quickly and bit down hard!

He looked as if though he was going to slap me but I know he would never hurt me, at least not intentionally.

God if my plan doesn't go as followed than Im screwed.

I finally let go and looked down.

"D.J if you have a headache and want to bite on something I could get you something that isn't my han……………"

He stared down in complete horror. There streaming with warm red fluid were to gaping holes. Yes my plan worked! I still had vampire fangs the only thing I could possibly manage to do now was wait and see what was going to happen.

He looked back and forth at me and the wound. (--);; "Would he hurry up and say something I'm dying over here if you haven't noticed"

He looked up at me with his big green eyes staring straight at me I thought I was going to burst out laughing because I can't keep a serious face for nothing

"You bit me!" :"(

"Wait?! What?! You are such a WUSS!" I said surprised

"Ok now I know your not kidding but you bit me" he said wiping the excess blood on his red shirt.

"Kevin what are we going to do?" I whined with a puppy face

"Ok I'll tell you what we're not going to do! We're not going to panic and………..HIT THE DECK!!" he yelled as he grabbed my head and ducked

A flying knife came out of nowhere nearly cutting my head off

I couldn't open my eyes because I was too worried what I'll see since he pulled my face down so low (im not a perv)

"KEVIN GET AWAY FROM HER NOW!" said some old guy. I know I'm suppose to have manners for the old people but give me a break what do I look like?! I lived a few centuries too you know"

"OH CRAP DAD WHAT THE HECK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING! CANT YOU SEE IM BUSY!!" Kevin yelled

YAY ITS FINALLY DONE! I hope you guys enjoyed because I know I did! I laughed writing the part when she called him a wuss classic! Anyway my loyal friends here at fan fiction would you be my loyal fans on you tube too PLEASE :"3 Anywho winners of the concert are:

**EVERYONE!**

Everyone had the same idea so everyone is a winner! Thank you all for participating! Next chapter coming up soon so be on the look out!


	7. Didnt See That Coming

Kevin got up slowly while I stayed down. With my luck id get hit again

"Dad what are you doing?!"

His father walked closer examinging me. If i wasnt mistaken he could have been a pedophile in another life.

"She bit you, you're bleeding! she could be a vampire. What a trophy she would make!!!'

"He was getting ready to slap me i could feel it but what do you know" I crawled in between his legs while his giant hands came down.

Kevin told me to run into his room. Of course i did what i was told....What could i do?

I slammed the door and heard the two arguing. They could have been a married couple.

"So this is Kevin's room, interesting"

There were posters everywhere from metallica to Backstreet Boys.

"Haha stalker" right there near his bed was a collection of my photos.

The door opened.

Kevin looked at me with his big green eyes as he shut the curtains.

"Uh-oh.....i dont like where this is going"

His eyes were blank. No emotion. No Nothing

"Kevin why dont we hop OUT that window you just closed huh. Im feeling a bit tight in here...............HEY!"

He turned the lights off and came closer to me. Backed me into a wall i might add.

I could feel his breath on my face. Like peppermint.

"Kevin....don't" i put my hands up to keep him away but i didnt want to.

I felt happy when he combed his fingers through my hair. I felt happy when his green eyes piercied into my soul.

"I............I" 


	8. MAJOR LEMON MATURE CONTENT

**Warning Now!There is a lemon! But if you're underage then there's an alternate chapter to his called "The sweeter change!" and this is my first lemon . I feel kinda awkward saying I so Ill use "She"**

What if I told you....she lived for centuries......and havent loved or in a sense made love once. Yes she's worse then the 40 year old virgin.

"Kevin.....I.....We Cant" she said as she felt his soft lips caress my ear.

"You know.....I've loved you for so long......Ive always dreamed of holding you...just like this" he said as he nibbled at her lobe.

She couldnt help but give a gentle yelp of pleasure.

His hand made its way under her shirt and layed softly on her back.

"Kevin.....we shouldn't......." she wanted to say no but my body didnt move.

He left a trail of butterfly kisses from D.J's ear to her cheek. Then he smiled. "I dont want you to die"

She whispered "So you'll have your way with me now in case i dont survive?"

He rubbed his thigh against the inside of hers which caused her to give a small moan.

His lips found its way to her lips as he softly layed her on his bed. Pretty comfy.

She didnt know what to do now...so she let him take over..for now.

He stared down at her "I didnt think I could do this....at anytime you want to stop........Jus........"

She ran her hands down his chest and lower adomen. She then lowered her grasp to his now hard member. he gave a small moan as she rubbed it up and down.

"I dont think i want to stop unless you do"

He moved her hands and locked his lips with hers. He licked gently begging entrance into hers. She opened it slowly as his tongue began to explore. she moaned....not much she could do.

She raised her hands while her lover was preocuppied and quickly removed his shirt. Just as she thought. Muscular, and pale.

Just then she flipped over so now she was on top. She bit into his neck. Just a little nibble wouldnt hurt.

"Dont......" he said getting worried of what would happen next.

She began to kiss his neck and he moaned begging for more. She moved down his body till she reached a nipple. As pink as it was she began to suck on it gently then when she heard her lover moan she began with more force.

She then undid his belt. Bothersome wasnt it. Then she yanked of his pants revealing boxers and a buldge *lol funny word*

He flipped her over, now Kevin was the dominant partner "My turn"

He ran his hands under her shirt and unclasped her bra and tossed it away.

"ummm....could you turn off the light" she said blushing

"The light is off....."

"Not the lamp"

He flipped the switch. "Happy?"

She quickly took her shirt off and replied "perfect"

She grabbed his hands and placed it on her bare chest.

He lowered his face and sucked gently on one of them. She squirmed as she moaned.

He then took her shorts off and whatever clothing was left.

She pulled the covers over them.

"You're beautiful"

"You cant even see me"

She grabbed his hips and began to grind their lower bodies together. He moaned so loud he didnt care if his father heard but was pretty sure he went out for a drink

"Does that feel good?" she asked teasingly

The grinding became faster as he got bigger and begged entrance into her.

He pulled his boxers off now all was left was naked white.

She stopped "Im scared"

He lowered his body to hers and whispered in her ear "Dont be"

He slowly entered as she yelled in pain and pleasure.

"Only a little more" he said as she grabbed his shoulders for support.

It hurt too good. Now he was fully in and how you say, not a virgin anymore.

It slowly went in and out pumping lightly so his lover would get used to it. Her moans shook the room as she grabbed the bed frame for support as she arched her back.

"Faster........harder........Please kevin take me!"

He read that as a green light. His pace quickened as the bed was bouncing off the walls. She wrapped her legs around his waist to increase the intensity of the ride and make her go deeper.

"oh god..." she said in pleasure as he began to hit her perfect spot. She yelled his name and that made him want to go more and more.

"Kevin....im almost done" she said as she flipped to a new position.

With that he went faster, harder, just enough then she did it, screamed out loud "KEVIN!" It was over for her but he wasnt slowly satisfied.

She flipped to tthe top so she was dominant as she flipped the covers over the couple. She lowered herself into the darkness.

"What are you............oh god" kevin began before he realised his lover grabbed his rock hard member into her small mouth.

she sucked on it lightly before returning to the surface to wear a huge moan was surpressed.

She whispered in his ear "Is this good enough" Her hand crept down the blanket and grabbed the hard member.

"Oh god" he said as she began to pump up and down

She lowered her face to his nipple and bit down as he gave the biggest moan.

Soon it was over.

As she wiped her hand of the fluids on his blanket she kissed him softly and whispered in his ear "Im not God.....Im a vampire....god bows down to me" 


	9. The Sweeter Change Alternate to lemon

**Here's The Sweet Version**

Before anything could happen Karin and Anju crashed through the window.

"We came to rescue you!" Karin said grabbing D.J and running out the window.

Anju covered up the escape with a crowd of bats.

BACK AT HOME:

"So you're dying?" anju said giving her sister an orange.

"Supposedly but im not losing hope. I know i can survive this! we always do" D.J smiled as she peeled it.

Karin's watery eyes made her feel guilty "Im not going anywhere Karin!"

She embraced her in a hug "NO I WONT LET YOU!"

D.J looked at Anju "I could have sworn i said i wasnt gonna die"

Anju shook her head and opened the door for there had been a small knock.

"Hero-kun come on in"

He walked through the door with a bouquet of flowers and a box of chocolate.

Anju examined the box "She's sick.....chocolate is no substitute for chicken soup"

"Haha I guess you're right" hero said placing the items on the table and hugging his little pop star.

"So how you feeling"

She looked at him straight in the eye and felt.............nothing?

"Im fine" she said lost. she grabbed his hand and placed it on her forehead

"You're burning up!"

Nothing....no love....just friendship......uh-oh

Anju looked at her and asked "what's wrong?"

She looked back and said "I think im in love with kevin" 


End file.
